paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Living Proof: Powell X Lake Pups
After about 2 months of being married Lake finds out that shes preggnant with four puppies. At first Lake was really worried about it but after having a talk with Powell the two got ready to take care of there Pups. A Month or so later Hall, Moki, Hansen and Bullfrog where born. Apperances Hall: His body is a light yellow with tan rings on his paws and a tan muzzel, both tan parts rimmed with a slightly darker brown. On his left cheek he has a spot resemblng a sail boat His tail is Sea Green and Yellow Seperated by a dark shade of sea green and accented with hot pink Moki: Shes mostly a light brown with a white diamond on her forhead and light pink socks on her paws. On her right cheek she has a splotch that represents half a flower and half a heart combined Her tail is pale blue with light blue flowers and neon green accents Hansen: His body is mostly orange similar to his parents besides his chest and stomach which are pink and his left cheek has an Anchor shape on it. His tail is mostly Blue with a purple end and rim Bullfrog: His body color is slightly lighter than Mokis with Black spots all around his torso and on his front paw his muzzel is a blueish color his cheek symbol is a B like shape his tail is sea green with a lighter green accent Personalities Hall: Hall is the leader of his siblings. Always the one to take charge when one of them tries to get out of line. He fights with Moki over being the leader but usualy comes out on top Moki: Shes very feisty and hot headed. She fights with her siblings alot and always wants to come out on top though that rarely happens since Hall usualy takes charge and Hansen and Bulfrog prefer to falow him Hansen: Hes very shy and secluded he doesent like to go adventuring as much as his sibkings even though he does do it every once in a while Bullfrog: He is sensitive and kind, Hes alwasy the first pup to be pushed around or bullied but his siblings are alwasy there to stand up for him. Hes very shy and usualy only spends time with Hanson or his parents. Trivia Random * They are all named after Parts of Lake Powell * Hall - Halls Crossing * Moki - Moki Canyon * Hansen - Hansen Creek Canyon * Bullfrog - Bullfrog Bay * Hansen like to wear underwater plants behind his ears sometimes * Moki likes to sing on the beach sometimes. Crushes Hall - Hall met Medow one day while swimming and fell in love with her nearly emediatley. Moki - While swiming around the beach once she ran into Shale, she knew she had feelings for him but tried to subdue them. But to no luck as they only got stronger every day. Hansen - TBD Bullfrog - has a Crush on Murphey Stories Stories by Us Current Gen * Fishtails and Love Future Gen Stories by Others Collabs Songs/Games Gallery Mokie.jpg|Mokis drawling, The lines are shaky because I was in the car while doing it Hansene.jpg|Hansens drawling, The lines are shaky because I was in the car Hall.jpg|Halls drawling, Lines are shaking since I was in the car Bullfrog.jpg|Bullfrogs image Mokiandhall.jpg|Moki doesent like being Bossed around by Hall Imamsroup.jpg|Moki metting Shale after he got the powers to become a Mer-pup Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mer-Pups Category:The Reef Resident